FAST PACE
by qeqwqoot
Summary: Kita pergi menuju sebuah tempat yang tak seharusnya kita datangi - Fast Pace Apakah aku harus menyesalinya? - Kwon Soonyoung
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Chaeyoung

Member Seventeen

Other cast

Terlihat sorang gadis yang sedang mengawasi sebuah mobil hitam yang sedang parkir disebuah taman.

Ia melihat keadaan sekitar area taman tersebut, menyelidik agar tidak ada mata yang melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

Perlahan ia mendekat kearah mobil hitam tersebut.

"Apakah kau sedang menunggu seseorang Kwon Soonyoung?" Tanya wanita tersebut sesampainya di samping mobil hitam itu.

"Apakah kau Lee Chaeyoung?" Tanya lelaki yang diketahui bernama Soonyoung tersebut. Yang hanya dibalas sebuah senyuman penuh arti dari wanita bernama Chaeyoung itu.

Ya dia adalah Kwon Soonyoung member dari group idola bernama SEVENTEEN.

Kwon Soonyoung yang dikenal dengan sebutan 10:10 karena mataanya.

Kwon Soonyoung yaang memiliki julukan Kwon Hamster karena pipinya yang gembul.

Kwon Soonyoung yang dikenal imut bagi para fans-fans fanatiknya.

Tapi tidak dimata Chaeyoung.

Baginya Soonyoung hanya lelaki brengsek yang hanya memanfaatkan wanita(fans) sebagai pemuas nafsunya.

Dan disinilah dia, di dalam mobil lelaki brengsek tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah meminta wanita-wanita itu mendatangiku tapi mereka sendiri yang menawarkannya. Jadi, sebagai balasan mereka mencitaiku apa salahnya aku menuruti keinginan mereka" Ucap Soonyoung menjelaskan.

"Jadi apa kau yakin akan menyerahkan tubuhmu itu?" Lanjutnya.

Chaeyoung hanya menatap Soonyoung secara seduktif dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Soonyoung.

Dan malam itupun menjadi malam yang tak akan pernah dilupakan Chaeyoung.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:

Kwon Soonyong

Lee Chaeyoung

Seventeen member

Other cast

"Ya Soonyoung! Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Scoups sang leader Seventeen yang sekarang sedang menahan amarahnya melihat Soonyoung yang baru pulang jam 4 pagi itu.

"Coups hyung? Kau sudah bangun sepagi ini?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku belum tidur" Kata Scoups masih menahan amarahnya.

"Apakah kau insomnia lagi hyung?"

"YA! Aku tidak abisa tidur karena mengkhawatirkan mu bodoh!" Scoups tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Hyuuung aku bukan anak kecil lagi jadi berhenti menungguku pulang" Soonyoung selalu kesal jika leader hyungnya ini selalu memperlalukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Apakah kau bermain dengan fans lagi?" Selidik Scoups. Soonyong hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman 10:10.

"YA! Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak bermain lagi dengan fans" Scoups benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Hyuung bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau bisa membangunkan member lain"

Scoups kembali menahan amarahnya mendengarkan perkataan Soonyoung.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan bermain lagi dengan fans" ucap Scoups lebih pelan.

"Aku tau hyung, tapi besok kita pergi ke Jepag selama satu bulan, aku hanya ingin bermain satu kali sebelum pergi kesana. Lagi pula kau tau kan kenapa aku bermain dengan mereka?"

Scoups hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah terserah kau, sudah sana tidur, nanti siang ada fansign, kita masih punya waktu untuk tidur sebentar"

"Hyung daripada tidur lebih baik kita minum soju berdua sebelum yang lain bangun hehe"

"YA! Kau ini"

Soonyoung berlari kekamarnya melihat Scoups yang terlihat seperti akan memukulnya.

Staff: Urutan duduk Yuido fansign

Mingyu-Wonwoo-Jun-The8-Woozi-Scoups-Hoshi-Dino-Vernon-Seungkwan-Dk-Joshua-Jeonghan

"Soonyoung hyung tadi malam kau kemana?" Tanya Dino yang berada disebelah Soonyoung.

"Dino sudah kubilang kalau kita sedang bekerja kau harus memanggilku Hoshi"

"Oh iya, maaf Hoshi hyung aku lupa. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang koreo lagu WHO untuk semua member tadi malam tapi hyung tidak ada"

"Maaf, nanti pulang dari sini kita bicarakan"

"Haloo" Sapa fans yang kini berada di depan Hoshi sambil melambaikan tanggannya.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" Hoshi langsung tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan fans tersebut.

"Namaku Mijin"

"Mijinie~ nama yang indah"

"Terimakasih, tapi aku lebih tua darimu jadi kau harus memanggilku Mijin noona" jelasnya.

"Mmm~ tidak mau, selama fansign ini aku akan menjadi oppa untukmu"

Hoshi berhasil membuat kedua pipi Mijin merona karena ucapannya. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh hati dengan ucapan Hoshi tadi? Dan jangan lupa senyum manisnya yang membuat kedua matanya terlihat seperti 10:10. Semua gadis pasti akan luluh dibuatnya.

"Oppa aku membawakan bandana yang lucu untukmu mau kah kau memakainya?" Mijin memberikan bandana berbentuk kucing sepasang dengan sarung tangan kucing yang dibawanya.

"Oppa bisakah kau melihat ke kamera yang ada disana dan bertingkat imut?" Pinta Mijin.

"Tentu saja" Hoshi pun langsung memakai bandana tersebut dan bertingkah imut ke kamera yang ditunjuk Mijin.

Scoups yang berada disampingnya hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat tingkah Hoshi yang berbeda jika beradaa di depan para fans-fansnya.

"Soonyoung dan Hoshi adalah orang yang berbeda" gumamnya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Cast:

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Chaeyoung

Member Seventeen

Other Cast

At Dorm Seventeen.

Sudah 5 bulan setelah Seventeen menyelesaikan tour mereka. Saat ini para member sedang menikmati libur untuk beberapa hari. Ada yang memilih pulang ke rumah untuk bertemu keluarga, ada yang memilih untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka, dan ada pula yang memilih untuk berdiam diri di dorm.

"Hyung aku mau pergi ke perusahaan untuk mengerjakan beberapa lagu, apakah kau mau ikut?" Woozi keluar dari kamar dan mengajak Scoups yang sedang sendiri menonton tv di ruang tengah.

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku juga sedang bosan. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi ke perusahaan." Scoups beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Aku ikut hyung." Sahut Hoshi dari arah dapur sambil memegang sebuah sandwich.

At Pledis ent.

Di ruang tengah luar studio biasa Seventeen mengadakan V live terlihat Bumzu dan Lee Ki Young (Staff Pledis) sedang mengobrol membicarakan sesuatu.

"Trainee Lee Chaeyoung menurutku yang paling berpotensi untuk debut, walaupun dia baru beberapa bulan masuk tapi perkembangannya sangat pesat sekali." Ucap Bumzu.

"Aku juga setuju dia tidak hanya mempunyai visual yang menarik tapi dia juga berbakat." Jawab Ki Young.

Scoups, Hoshi, dan Woozi yang baru datang samar-samar mendengar obrolan kedua hyungnya tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan hyung?" tanya Scoups.

"Oh kalian datang? Kita sedang membicarakan para trainee yang kemungkinan akan debut tahun depan." Jawab Bumzu kaget karena mereka datang tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Bukannya Pristin belum lama debut? Kenapa mereka mendebutkan group baru?" Scoups, Woozi, dan Hoshi ikut duduk berkumpul dengan kedua hyungnya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya belum ada keputusan tentang itu. Mungkin mereka akan mendebutkan girlgroup baru atau memasukan member baru ke Pristin." Jelas Bumzu.

"Oh, apa mereka cantik?" tanya Hoshi yang disambut pukulan di kepala oleh Scoups. "Ya! Kau ini." Hoshi pun hanya mengusap kepalanya yang sakit sambil cemberut.

"Ada satu trainee yang paling cantik, namanya Lee Chaeyoung." Jawab bumzu.

"Lee Chaeyoung?" Hoshi menghentikan kegiatan mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Scoups menoleh heran dengan gelagat Hoshi.

Dalam hati Hoshi bergumam "Chaeyoung? sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **Seventeen fanfiction**

 **FASY PACE**

.

 **Cast**

Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Chaeyoung, Member Seventeen, Other Cast

.

 **Summary**

Kita pergi menuju sebuah tempat yang tak seharusnya kita datangi – Fast Pace

Apakah aku harus menyesalinya – Kwon Soonyoung

.

.

 **At Ruang Latihan Para Trainee.**

Hari ini para trainee dijadwalkan untuk berlatih individu di suatu ruangan besar. Mereka dibebaskan untuk mengembangkan kemampuan mereka. Ada yang sedang berlatih vokal, menari, bahkan ada yang berlatih alat musik seperti piano atau gitar.

"Hei bukankah itu Lee Chaeyoung" Seorang trainee perempuan berbisik pada teman di sampingnya saat seorang trainee masuk.

Semua mata para trainee yang ada diruangan itu tertuju padanya, penampilannya yang biasa namun tampak elegan dan penuh karisma menarik semua perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana. Chaeyoung mengambil posisinya untuk memulai pemanasan. Setelah ia selesai ia mulai menari diiringi alunan musik dari handphone dan speaker yang ia bawa.

.

Chaeyong mulai menari mengikuti irama musik, menggerakan setiap tubuhnya dengan penuh tenaga dan perasaan seakan memaksa semua orang untuk melihat tariannya.

"Waahh, sungguh hebat. Dia baru memulai trainee beberapa bulan yang lalu, tetapi kemampuannya sudah melebihi trainee yang dilatih bertahun-tahun. Aku yakin dia akan segera memulai debutnya."

"Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita juga akan segera memulai debut. Kau jangan mau kalah dengan perempuan licik itu."

"Oh? Licik?"

"Ng, aku dengar dia selalu merayu para pelatih agar diizinkan masuk kelas yang bukan jadwalnya dan mengganggu trainee lain karena selalu dia yang mendapat perhatian lebih. Bahkan aku dengar ia dapat menggunakan ruang latihan semaunya. Bukankah itu licik? Seenaknya mengganggu jadwal orang lain. Percuma saja kau cantik dan berbakat kalau kelakuanmu buruk."

 **At Cafetaria Pledis**

"Masih ada beberapa bagian yang masih harus aku perbaiki sebelum kita mulai rekaman." Woozi terlihat sedang menyeduh beberapa kopi untuk para hyungnya sambil berbincang bersama Hoshi.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya sebelum minggu depan? Masih banyak koreografi yang masih harus aku sempurnakan juga."

"Baiklah." Woozi han Hoshi kembali naik ke atas menuju studio.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang perempuan yang sedang mengamati member Seventeen tersebut.

"Kita akan berjumpa tidak lama lagi Kwon Soonyoung."

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

.

 **Seventeen fanfiction**

 **FASY PACE**

.

 **Cast**

Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Chaeyoung, Member Seventeen, Other Cast

.

 **Summary**

Kita pergi menuju sebuah tempat yang tak seharusnya kita datangi – Fast Pace

Apakah aku harus menyesalinya – Kwon Soonyoung

.

.

.

Saat ini Raina, Bumzu, Nuest, Seventeen, Pristin, dan para staff sedang berkumpul di ruang rapat Pledis Ent, bahkan CEO Han juga ada di sana.

"Baiklah, alasan kita berkumpul di sini adalah untuk membicarakan tentang program survival yang akan kita buat untuk memperkenalkan girlgroup baru." Salah seorang staff Pledis berbicara di depan mempresentasikan program survival untuk para trainee yang akan debut.

"Jadi kita akan menjadi juri?" Raina megajukan pertanyaa saat staff tersebut selesai berbicara.

"Bukan hanya menjadi juri kalian juga akan menjadi mentor untuk mereka. Kalian akan melatih mereka vokal, melatih mereka menari dan membuat lagu dan koreografi untuk tahap akhir nanti." Jawabnya.

"Waa itu akan sangat sulit sekali, merepotkan." Celetuk Seungkwan.

"Berapa trainee yang akan mengikuti acara tersebut?" Tanya Jonghyun Nuest.

"Ada sepuluh trainee yang akan berpartisipasi, dan nantinya di akhir final hanya akan ada lima orang yang akan berhasil debut." Jelasnya.

.

.

"Baiklah kita akhiri rapat hari ini" Staff yang memenadu jalannya rapat mengakhiri presentasinya.

"Apa ini? Kenapa ada kamera masuk?" Ucap Mingyu yang terkejut dengan para kameramen yang tiba-tiba datang. Begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

"Tetapi sebelum itu mari kita sambut sepuluh trainee yang akan tampil, beri tepuk tangan" Staff kembali memandu acara untuk menyambut para trainee. CEO, para artis dan staff yang ada diruangan bertepuk tangan.

"Inilah Han Soojin, Park Yuna, Katy, Kim Haeun, Kim Minju, Annie, Lee Hyejin, Choi Yubin, Bella dan Lee Chaeyong."

"Salam kenal, mohon bimbingannya." Para trainee memberi salam secara bersamaan.

Soonyoung menghentikan tepuk tangannya ketika trainee terakhir dipanggil.

"Bukankah dia.."

 **TBC**


End file.
